The present invention relates to a portable information equipment system comprising a paging data receiver connected to a card slot of such portable information equipment as palmtop computers or portable personal computers (hereafter referred to as personal computers), etc.
In recent years, advances have been made in networking personal computers and expanding their multimedia applications. Today, businesses are adopting personal computer LAN systems and using E-mail and host data bases to improve communications and ultimately to increase the efficiency of their office work.
There is an increasing demand to extend the availability of these office communication environments outside the office. As a result, personal computers of increased portability are coming into common use.
Mobile computing as a communication method using portable personal computers, a method of ingesting and using various kinds of radio data such as E-mail, schedule data, and the like by a portable personal computer using a wireless modem for example, has become popular.
These portable personal computers are equipped with card slots for connecting with external devices. The PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) and JEIDA (Japan Electronic Industry Development Association) are promoting standardization of these card slots.
Wireless modems using these card slots for the above-mentioned portable personal computers with card interfaces are being commercialized. One form of wireless modem using the card slots of these portable personal computers is a paging data receiver.
A system for ingesting radio information received by the paging data receiver into a portable information, equipment such as palmtop computers, etc. is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.153029 (1993), etc.
As shown in FIG. 8, the art disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.153029 (1993) is configured so as to store a message data or a schedule data received by a paging data receiver 812 in a RAM 823 through a connector 813 and a CPU 821 in a palmtop computer (a portable information equipment) 811, and display it on a display section 815 with an instruction from a key input section 814 if necessary.
Unlike prior configurations for using an isolated paging data receiver, paging data receiver configuration with card interfaces using the card slots of the above-mentioned portable information equipment entails the danger that the effects of higher harmonic noise radiation of the portable information equipments' processing clocks (system clocks) will cause marked deterioration in reception sensitivity of the paging data receiver.
This presents the problem of reduced size of the service areas of radio selective callings due to this deterioration in sensitivity.